guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustafa Ahmed Hamlily
| place_of_birth = Bashaire, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 705 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated in July 2008. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mustafa Ahmed Hamlily is a citizen of Algeria, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 705. The Department of Defense reports that Hamlily was born on February 20, 1959, in Bashaire, Algeria. Mustafa Ahmed Hamlily was transferred to Algeria on July 2, 2008. Combatant Status Review Hamlily was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: | title=Summarized Sworn Detainee Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 16–20 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-07-04 }} Transcript On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the United States Department of Defense published a five page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for first annual Mustafa Ahmed Hamlily's Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005. The two page memo listed nine "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Those factors included: *Hamlily is alleged to have received weapons training in Pakistan in 1987, at the "Bajawar camp". *Hamlily is alleged to have worked in Pakistan in 1987 and 1988 for a Saudi charity, the Islamic Relief Society. *Hamlily is alleged to have immigrated to Jalalabad, Afghanistan, in 1998, and to have been provided a house by the Taliban. *Hamlily is alleged to have lived next door to a suspicious Algerian Guesthouse, and to have hosted several men suspected of being al Qaida members in his own house in 2000. *Hamlily fled Afghanistan when it became a war zone in late 2001. *When Hamlily was arrested in Pakistan in May 2002 he was alleged to have been captured with a member of the Lashkar-e-Tayba terrorist organization. *Hamlily said that he had been approached to participate in jihad, during the Soviet occupation of Afghanistan, but had declined "...because the killing of innocents that was taking place horrified him." *Hamlily denied "...any and all terrorist affiliation, to include any relationhsip with al Qaida." Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mustafa Ahmed Hamlily's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 27 June 2006. The three page memo listed twenty "primary factors favoring continued detention" and seven "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Transcript In September 2007 the Department of Defense published a thirteen page summarized transcript from his second annual review in 2006. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on September 25, 2006. Habeas corpus petition Hamlily had a writ of habeas corpus, Civil Action No. 95-cv-0763. mirror On 15 July 2008 Kristine A. Huskey filed a "NOTICE OF PETITIONERS’ REQUEST FOR 30-DAYS NOTICE OF TRANSFER" on behalf of Hamlily and several dozen other captives. The petition would prevent the Department of Defense from transferring him out of US jurisdiction without giving his attorney's thirty days notice. The Department of Defense had transferred some captives to countries where they were subsequently subjected to abusive treatment—even though they had active habeas corpus petitions. Release or repatriation On July 3, 2008, Carol Rosenberg of the Miami Herald reported that Mustafa Hamlily and another Algerian, Abdul Raham Hourari were repatriated on July 2, 2008. She reports that the two were the first two Algerians to be transferred from Guantananmo. Suing the USA On July 29, 2008, it was reported that Mustapha Hamlili was working with a lawyer to sue the United States federal government, stating he was abused while in custody. mirror References External links * Repatriation as Russian Roulette: Will the Two Algerians Freed from Guantánamo Be Treated Fairly? Andy Worthington Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released